


что не влезло в песнь света

by rfeyra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Сборник драбблов и стихов по вселенной Dragon Age.





	1. высечены в веках

**Author's Note:**

> По случаю окончания войны Инквизитору дарят щит, а Сут дарят драббл.

—∞—

В Скайхолде практически никогда не бывает действительно темно. Везде, куда ни глянь из окна — только небо и бесконечные снежные вершины. Дориан любит это небо таким, какое оно сейчас: с неаккуратной заплатой на месте Бреши, свежим швом или затянувшимся шрамом — как посмотреть.

На руках у Тревельяна тоже несколько новых шрамов. Дориан рассматривает эти руки вблизи и целует костяшки пальцев.

— Радуешься, что обе на месте? — со смешком уточняет Инквизитор, а после несколько сконфуженно добавляет: — Я тоже. Эта сфера так жгла, что я опасался не отделаться средней прожаркой.

— Мы сумели победить древнего магистра, а ты шутишь про еду. Поразительно.

Дориан опускает взгляд и проводит большими пальцами по мягкой коже ладоней Инквизитора. Никаких ожогов — только уже знакомые мозоли и пара царапин. Линии складываются в карту совсем незнакомых стран: ни одна из них не похожа на Тевинтер, но часто Дориану кажется, что его место не здесь, и он должен уехать, чтобы не остаться навечно в тени любовника. Еще чаще Дориану кажется, что, сделай он хоть шаг за порог Скайхолда — и Тревельян рассеется утренним туманом, словно и не было никогда, превратится в легенду или очередную нравоучительную историю Церкви.

Дориана бесит его привязанность, но не его любовь. Не любить Инквизитора уже давно стало чересчур сложно — с его неровной улыбкой, дурацкими шуточками по поводу и без, привычкой отвечать вопросом на вопрос и вечными попытками нравиться всем вокруг. Он понравился и Дориану, а теперь Дориан не знает, что с этим делать.

Поэтому он делает шаг вперед и мягко подталкивает Тревельяна к постели.

— Ну, что ж, поскольку все запасы спиртного уже опустошены, мой долг теперь — провести с тобой ночь и на рассвете отправиться на новую войну, — неловко шутит он, наклоняясь, чтобы расстегнуть сапоги.

— Мой трофей за победу в предыдущей еще не успел запылиться. Дай ему пару дней.

Инквизитор усмехается, разлегшись посреди кровати прямо в одежде, и, запрокинув голову, рассматривает трофейный щит. Металл поблескивает в неверном свете свечей, привлекая взгляд, и Дориан в который раз думает про себя, что герб Инквизиции, при всей его мощи и влиянии, которое он оказывает на обывателей, выглядит не особенно красивым.

— Зря ты не настоял, чтобы они выбили на нем твое имя, — замечает он и тоже присаживается на край постели. — Было бы чем похвастаться перед родней.

— Главное, что его не выбили на надгробной плите, — смеется Тревельян с такой непосредственностью, словно его черный юмор еще не стал достоянием всего Скайхолда. — Так я все еще могу нацарапать свои инициалы с обратной стороны. Хочешь, я и твои нацарапаю?

— Это было главным развлечением влюбленных парочек еще во времена моего детства.

Инквизитор беззлобно пихает Дориана в бок.

— Ну да, ты-то у нас выше всего этого.

— Я не говорил, что я не хочу. Подумать только — наши имена, высеченные в веках и выцарапанные на священной реликвии. Ух.

Дориан чувствует пальцы Тревельяна, неспешно заползающие ему под одежду, но продолжает их игнорировать.

— Сможешь даже добавить парочку завитушек, — воодушевленно заключает тот. — Каллиграфия никогда не была моей сильной стороной.

Дориану кажется, что теплота в его сердце способна растопить лед во все стороны от Скайхолда.

Руки Тревельяна проходятся по его бедрам, сильными пальцами разминая мышцы. Дориан любит эти руки такими, какие они сейчас: настоящими, теплыми, прикасающимися к нему.

Когда ночью Инквизитор, все еще тяжело дыша, наклоняется к нему и мягко целует его влажную шею, Дориан удовлетворенно вздыхает и чуть запрокидывает голову, поймав взглядом темный силуэт щита над изголовьем кровати. Чувство юмора, должно быть, действительно может быть заразным, но Дориан думает не об этом, а о том, насколько прочно эта махина закреплена.

— Он не упадет, если мы продолжим?

Тревельян переворачивается набок, отобрав у любовника половину одеяла, и тоже смотрит на щит.

— Предлагаешь рискнуть? Это была бы ну очень ироничная смерть.


	2. corrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок Beyliat по мотивам ее замечательной работы.

—∞—

  
[©](https://vk.com/beyliat_art?w=wall-82528127_13)

Она ступает по мраморным плитам церкви, слегка подволакивая левую ногу, заставляя себя не останавливаться и держать спину прямо. Красные отблески отбрасывают на стену угли, только факелов нет — она сама как факел; затухающие угольки глаз смотрят холодно и отстраненно. Золотая мозаика под ее стопами кажется рыжей, словно в свете заката.

Каждый, кто видел спасительницу воочию, не мог не подумать об Андрасте.

Сначала — первые месяцы — с надеждой, воображая себе чуть ли не окутывающий голову Вестницы свет, золотистое сияние, присущее только иконам с изображением пророчицы. Мученицы. После — с оторопью, подозрением, даже страхом.

Сегодня она пришла побеседовать с Андрасте лицом к лицу.

Под куполом, в центре круглого зала, утопащего в тенях — огромная статуя в два человеческих роста: белый мрамор, схожий с мрамором пола, увит плющом и золотом одинаково плотно. Лицо пророчицы опущено вниз — словно она смотрит на тех, кто пришел поклониться ей.

В действительности шея статуи разрублена, и голова повисла на металлическом каркасе. Золотой обруч на лбу Андрасте ловит отблески лириума, загорается красным, словно скверна заразила его в мгновение ока. Белые пустые глаза не отражают ничего.

Те, кого она спасала, уже собирают хворост, чтобы разжечь костер. Ничего нового: каждый, кто видел спасительницу воочию, не мог не подумать об Андрасте.

Вестница усмехается, и усмешка кривит половину ее лица, пока вторая остается недвижимой, словно рубиновая маска. Алые капельки лириума, прорастающие сквозь кожу, стягивают ее, как засохшая кровь. Она склоняется к подножию статуи, собирает в ладони воду из маленького фонтанчика, медленно отводит мокрыми руками волосы со лба.

Зов нестерпим, и мертвый Корифей ничуть его не облегчил — сама Тень взрывается требовательным криком в висках: Тень или что-то вроде нее. Что бы то ни было, сама Вестница молчит, плотно сжав губы, и смотрит на ту, кто должен был вести ее, говорить ее устами.

Огонь разгорается у нее внутри все ярче, просвечивая из темных лавовых кратеров зрачков; из хрупких — сломаются, только надави — кристаллов, мелкими капельками тут и там выглядывающих наружу; из груди, на которой кошкой пригрелась сфера, вросла в лириум, разломанными кусками найдя себе пристанице.

Скоро пламя поглотит все вокруг и ничего не оставит.

Но меч Милосердия уже выкован и наточен, и она держит его в руках.


	3. андрасте #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока восторженная паства сравнивает Тревельян с Андрасте, Дориан видит ее совсем иной.

_

много ли нужно храбрости, чтоб предать?  
и если андрасте пылать суждено всегда,  
а пламя уже ласкает подол наряда —  
я вижу тебя спокойно стоящей рядом

_

Я вижу не ее, когда встречаю тебя на поле боя (и, кажется, только я один). Не слабую Андрасте, сгусток доброты и жалости, преданную собственным мужем и брошенную в ноги врагам. Не девчонку, извивающуюся на костре перед толпой, жадно взирающей на ее мучения. Не ту, что ждет милосердия недругов, как последней милости, не ту, кого восхваляют в каждой замшелой церкви, не зная ее совсем, не ту, чьи золотые изваяния просяще протягивают ладони, не ту, что песнями заставила людей идти за ней.

«На костер», — произносишь ты сжатыми губами леди Василии.

И архонт Гессарион отвечает: «Да».


	4. ветерки из жемчужин и костей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Модерн-АУ, задание - магазин музыкальных инструментов. В магазин м!Амелла, лидера их фолк-группы, сопровождает Морриган и видит там Лелиану. 
> 
> Юст, любование. Очень много метафор.

—∞—

Минутная стрелка старинных часов, причудливо изогнутая в форме пера, словно стоит на месте, но маятник размеренно качается, оглашая всю комнату звуком неотвратимо приближающегося будущего. Все это место — пыльное кружево, укол иглы сквозь ткань платья, ломкие крылья мертвых бабочек под стеклом — душит Морриган не хуже удавки. Проникающий сквозь узорчатый тюль свет падает на отполированные бока музыкальных инструментов. Они — это все, что есть в этом месте настоящего. Морриган держится поближе к скрипкам и нетерпеливо сжимает кулаки.

Даже инструменты здесь — старинные и современные, большие и маленькие — словно впавшие в анабиоз доисторические создания, запертые в этом царстве винтажа, почти церковной классической музыки и черно-белых фоток на стенах. Морриган кажется, что, останься она здесь подольше — превратится в одну из актрис с таких фоток, с завитой прядью в изящном изгибе шеи.

Морриган любит жизнь — настоящую жизнь, а не искусно засушенный гербарий, собранный восьмиклассником в какой-нибудь частной школе на озере Каленхад. Гербарии, медитации и погребение себя заживо в каменной обители порядка — вот и все, на что способны современные маги.

Но магия плещется в Морриган, словно волны набегают на скалистый утес, и даже сейчас она легкими порывами ветра врывается в душное пространство магазинчика свежестью воздуха после дождя и ощущением мелких капелек на лице.

— Это надолго? — вопрошает Морриган еще у двери.

— Мы уже три дня здесь, а я так и не смог подобрать себе полироль, — жалуется Амелл, потрясая пакетом со средствами по уходу за деревом. — А все потому, что какие-то идиоты в «Ферелден Эйрлайнс» не дают провозить инструменты в салоне, если они больше укулеле!

— Укулеле стала бы достойным завершением твоего образа, — отмечает Морриган с легкой издевкой и проплывает мимо, не удостоив собеседника взглядом.

Жалобы Амелла имеют под собой некие призрачные основания, но на вторую неделю турне по просторам неприветливой дождливой родины это не имеет никакого значения: слушать его нытье устала уже вся группа. Однако избавиться от фронтмена было бы затруднительно, даже если бы придурок Алистер и его скудоумный пес не цеплялись бы за приятеля как два банных листа с одинаковыми преданными взглядами.

Морриган порой доставает из чемодана прозрачную папку с документами, смотрит на прочерк в графе «диплом о музыкальном образовании» и, напомнив себе о том, почему она участвует в этом фарсе, снова отправляется на репетицию или, как сейчас, в музыкальный магазин в занюханной ферелденской деревеньке, в который Амелл заходит вот уже третий раз с тех пор, как их микроавтобус остановился на станции «Лотеринг».

За три раза Морриган успела выучить не только дорогу до лавки с резной деревянной вывеской, но и ее запах — смесь пыльного запаха библиотеки, лака для дерева и тончайшего аромата цветочной туалетной воды. Она искоса смотрит на продавщицу, усиленно делая вид, что рассматривает скрипки, и поправляет очки.

Лелиана выглядит так, будто вокруг нее вот-вот запорхают бабочки.

У нее на запястье тоненький золотой браслет, и сама она тонкая, как струна: того и гляди зазвенит. Аккуратно уложенные рыжие волосы с косичкой у левого виска — хоть сейчас на обложку хипстерского журнала о винтажных прическах. Завитая прядь в изящном изгибе шеи — хитрая закорючка подписи, крыло соловья и скрипичный ключ.

Это место душит Морриган так, что ей начинает казаться, будто воротник кожаной куртки сужается.

Амелл болтает без умолку, рассказывая и о «Серых Стражах» (Морриган обычно уточняет, что «Серые Стражи» — они, а она просто приглашенный музыкант, но сейчас отчего-то не может даже подать голос), и о царапине на боку своей акустической гитары, и о турне по городишкам Ферелдена, и о том, что им нужен новый менеджер, поскольку вторая группа Данкана, «Потомки Каленхада», резко стала невероятно популярной.

Амелл сетует на то, что проклятый рок всегда будет на первых местах хит-парадов, но с нежностью добавляет, что не променял бы свой фолк ни на что. Лелиана восторженно щебечет в ответ, вся воздушная и до отвращения правильная — тонкое кружево занавески, детский бледный шрам на колене, солнечный зайчик на покрытой веснушками руке — словно девочка из церковного хора.

Морриган смотрит на узнаваемый медальон в форме солнца, виднеющийся в вырезе ее блузки, и быстро, словно обжегшись, отводит взгляд.

Скрипки, выставленные на продажу — от простых до самых странных на вид: непривычной формы, украшенных резьбой по дереву и рисунками на лакированных деках — звучат каждая по-своему, но ни одна не похожа на ее инструмент. Морриган пытается представить себе музыку, которая сложится бы в образ Лелианы — незамысловатая современная мелодия, сыгранная на старинном музыкальном инструменте, звук колокольчиков на ветру, шепот любовника ранним утром.

В отличие от своего магазина, она звучит очень живо, хотя и кажется застывшей во времени — капли золотистой смолы, минутная стрелка в форме пера, аккуратно застегнутые манжеты блузки, плотно облегающие запястья. Ее певучий орлесианский акцент звучит особенно ярко на фоне отрывистых речей Амелла.

Слова — словно слабые разряды электричества на кончике языка.

Амелл рассыпается в благодарностях, расплатившись и получив свой сверток с полиролью, аккуратно запакованной в коричневую бумагу. Все это место — бусинки на прилавке в лавке старьевщика, узор мелких родинок на спине, тонкий серебряный ободок кольца — душит Морриган не хуже удавки. В легких остается толика воздуха — последний выдох, тревожный вздох — но она его бережет.

Когда Амелл дергает ручку двери, Морриган направляется вслед за ним, с усилием заставив себя сделать первый шаг в сторону. Лелиана произносит «До скорой встречи» им вслед со смесью грусти и благодарности — тоном нищего, которому бросили серебряную монетку, но этого недостаточно.

Взгляд щекочет Морриган шею под собранными в пучок волосами словно острие заточки, спрятанной в перламутровом гребне, а после атласной лентой соскальзывает к лопаткам. 


	5. in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В 2013 году, когда еще были в моде генераторы пейрингов, мне выпало: «Фергюс Кусланд/Фергюс Кусланд, как семья».

—∞—

Фергюсу Кусланду исполняется тридцать лет в тот день, когда он узнает о гибели всей своей семьи. Молодой лорд сидит у костра в глубине Коркари, прижав сломанную руку к груди, и угрюмо глядит на пламя. В свете костра тени старят его лицо, отчетливо выделяя каждую морщину и глубоко вдавливая горе в обветренную кожу.

От отряда нового тейрна Кусланда осталось три человека, один из них никогда больше не сможет ходить. Фергюс очень устал от однотипных пейзажей и постоянных опасностей, таящихся под каждым кустом в этом проклятом лесу. У него сломана правая рука, и он уже не чувствует кончиков пальцев. В ночной тишине отчетливо слышно, как под весом отчаяния скрипит и ломается его внутренний стержень.

Костер потухает, и до утра трейн Кусланд молча смотрит на остывшие угли.

Восемнадцатилетний же Фергюс был глупым непослушным мальчишкой. Он предавался разврату и стремительно катился ко дну. Даже когда тяжело заболела леди Элеанор, его любимая матушка, молодой лорд не одумался.

Вино никогда не оставалось в его кубках надолго, а самые разные девушки, напротив, проводили долгие часы в его покоях. Фергюс вряд ли сможет вспомнить, когда именно все изменилось, но нити судьбы издревле хранят память о прошедших событиях.

Даже когда умрет сам Фергюс, воспоминания о его решениях останутся вышитыми на бесконечном полотне памяти, и те, кто умеет искать истину в этих нитях, смогут ее узнать.

Сейчас Фергюсу уже давно не восемнадцать лет. Он дряхлый старик, одиноко правящий процветающим плодородным краем. Хайевер снова незыблемой твердыней высится там, где он некогда был разгромлен.

Замок тейрна Кусланда полон слуг, солдат и мабари. Громкие разговоры и лай ни на секунду не дают забыть о том, что жизнь все еще кипит внутри этих стен, и Фергюс не забывает.

Его покои — одни из самых удаленных в замке; там редко бывает светло и приходится постоянно подкидывать дров в камин, чтобы не замерзнуть. Немногочисленные личные вещи тейрна разложены на столе в идеальном порядке так, что взгляду не на чем задержаться.

Фергюсу недавно исполнилось шестьдесят, его правая рука едва слушается и все чаще плетью висит вдоль тела. Старого тейрна обожают все, кто живет в Хайевере, и за долгие годы совместными усилиями они помогли тейрниру подняться с колен и снова занять подобающее ему место. Вот только лорд Фергюс не стал чаще улыбаться и реже закрываться в своих покоях.

В полутьме кабинета к нему являются тени прошлого, а в треске дров в камине чудятся голоса. Фергюс слышит свой голос, и тот кричит: «Создатель милосердный, о чем ты думаешь?!», а после начинает смеяться. В свете пламени видно, что тейрн Кусланд уже совсем старик: поседевший, отчаявшийся, уставший. За прошедшие почти... тридцать лет, подумать только... у него стало еще больше морщин и еще меньше друзей.

Некоторые умерли, некоторые ушли, не выдержав постоянной боли в глазах их некогда веселого и сильного духом друга. Теперь Фергюс ведет беседы с собственной тенью, которая становится то старше, то моложе, но неизменно проклинает его за все.

Старый тейрн задыхается от злости, глядя на свое отражение, но вместо него встречая яростный взгляд тридцатилетнего молодого мужчины, которым он быть давно перестал. Там, в тени, со спины к не-ему подходит коротко стриженый юный мальчишка и шутливо пихает в обтянутое кожаной курткой плечо.

И Фергюс видит, что у него не осталось другой семьи, кроме него самого.

И тогда ему становится страшно.


	6. волкодав

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок Тео Маклин. 
> 
> Солавеллан. Солас видит все, чем Лавеллан могла бы быть в настоящем мире, но из-за него не стала. Стихи.

_но я вижу в тебе все то, что нас делало эванурис  
ты не знаешь своих богов  
ты не хочешь, чтоб мы вернулись_

Ты поймешь — ты поймешь и ты проклянешь меня. Этот мир создан мной, я вправе его менять и я вправе его разрушить, коль захочу, не щадя ни чужих, ни собственных даже чувств, не щадя ни тебя, ни мира, в котором жил, зеркала разбивая, равно как миражи, разрушая все то, что лишним всегда считал. Ты не знала тогда, мольбы вознося митал, что она, как и ты, такой же была живой. Я разрушу твой мир останками своего, чтоб стряхнуть с него пыль нелепых легенд людских и собрать воедино разрозненные куски, чтобы вновь возвратить ему изначальный вид. Ты не сможешь меня — не нужно — остановить. Ты же думала раньше, что знаешь своих богов? Так позволь показать: ты не ведала ничего. Мы умеем всего искуснее разрушать. Перемены идут, ты слышишь их грозный шаг. Я хотел бы с тобой остаться, но не могу: от себя самого тебя я не сберегу. Ты прекраснее всех, кто был со мной, леталлан, но любовь побеждает только в словах баллад — так пускай ты узнаешь, как это, от меня. Этот мир создан мной. Я вправе его менять, но не вправе его изъяны в тебе искать, поучая надменно сказками о волках, из которых ужасен каждый — и ни один. Я когда-то давно _уже_ тебе навредил и сыграл злую шутку с вашей — твоей — судьбой, отобрав у тебя возможности _быть тобой_ , что утрачены были, тенью отсечены. Ты была бы иной, и я бы мог стать иным, но пора отвести завесу — давно пора. Мир за нею — _мой мир_ — мучительно умирал, и теперь я хочу исправить, что натворил, пока якорь во тьме огнем маяка горит. Но напрасно я думал, что справлюсь с тобой легко. Твой народ много лет охотился на волков.


	7. fen'harel ma ghilana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок Engeltje. 
> 
> Солаввелан. Солас и Лавеллан страдают друг по другу и элвен глори, частично на эльфийском. Стихи.

—∞—

ma vhenan, опасна слепая вера в по ошибке созданном setheneran, порожденном тысячами зеркал. заплутав в бесчисленных dirthavaren среди всех «виновен» и «благодарен», я скрывал под маской клыков оскал. ma vhenan, ложь делает тех сильнее, кто не хочет вовсе бороться с нею, и она становится sulevin. этот мир, что был тебе мной обещан, изувечен сеточкой мелких трещин: не собрать разломленных половин.   
мир разверзся рваными небесами, поглощая сущее. halam sahlin. слишком поздно чествовать arlathan. это пламя все-таки разгорелось, поглотив нелепое ir abelas, мне проникнув в сердце и сгинув там. ma vhenan, ir enfanim ma serannas, сохраняя в памяти благодарность, навсегда смешавшуюся с виной. sulahn'nehn в забвении растворилась. но зачем ты слепо, скажи на милость, не боясь, не дрогнув, пошла за мной?   
меж зеркал расколотых ir venavis. ir dirthera iras in bellanaris ты найдешь тропу, что ведет ко мне. 

ma vhenan, ir glandival uthenera: хоть всего опасней слепая вера, ir abelas, правда ее больней.

— / —

ma'arlath, я знала, что будет сложно. ведь гораздо проще все уничтожить: я порой не в силах тебя винить. ты давал, не думая, dirthavaren, но дорога чувств это vir elvarel, если ты не хочешь — ma nuvenin. но себя лишаем надежд мы сами, не ища в достоинстве enasalin, без надежды прошлое сохранить. ma'arlath, ir ena in var theneras, где к моим ногам не катилась сфера. tel'abelas значит ли tel'hanin?   
ir dirthara. я заслужила правду, хоть на миг с тобою побыть на равных, прежде чем развеяться в banalhan. ir tel'him — застряв в глубине зеркальной, отражений собственных не искала. я не знаю точно, кем я была. я гналась за призраком. ir annala. я исчезну, словно и не бывало, не коснувшись даже рукой его. я пойму, возможно, что ошибалась, растворяясь в бездне halam'shivanas, 

но пускай фен'харел не слышит _твоих_ шагов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да не услышит твоих шагов фен'харель — благословение  
> fen'harel ma ghilana — ужасный волк ведет меня   
> setheneran — земля снов наяву /место истончения завесы/  
> ma vhenan — мое сердце  
> dirthavaren— обещания  
> sulevin — цель   
> halam sahlin— это закончится сейчас  
> arlathan — место, где любовь   
> ir abelas — мне жаль   
> ir enfanim ma serannas — я боюсь, что я благодарен   
> sulahn'nehn — радость   
> ir venavis — я остановлюсь   
> ir dirthera iras in bellanaris — я расскажу, где в вечности   
> ir glandival uthenera — я мечтаю о вечном сне наяву   
> ma'arlath — моя любовь  
> vir elvarel — более сложный путь   
> ma nuvenin — как хочешь   
> enasalin — победа   
> ir ena in var theneras — я появляюсь в нашем сне   
> tel'abelas — без жалости  
> tel'hanin — без славы  
> ir dirthara — я ищу истину   
> banalhan — пустота  
> ir tel'him — я снова стала собой   
> ir annala — была потеряна   
> halam'shivanas — жертва долга


	8. панцирь не портит вид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жозефина учит м!Инквизитора быть символом веры и светским львом. Все страдают. Стихи.

—∞—

Я тебя скроила по чертежам, собрала загадочным механизмом, облекла в подобие новой жизни, где себе не будешь принадлежать. Здесь драконья кожа и алый шелк, черновик зовущей на подвиг речи (ты стоишь, понуро ссутулив плечи, но киваешь: «сделаю, хорошо») — и, когда приемы опасней битв и вопросы ранят порой до крови, я смотрю, как хмуро ты сводишь брови. От нарядных масок в глазах рябит. 

Я тебя учила не быть собой и играть с огнем наподобьи танца — даже в мыслях боязно признаваться, что и это пламя приносит боль. Я отлично справилась, не совру, огранив изящно, в доспех оправив, но связала тысячей новых правил, затянув узлы на запястьях рук. Нам был нужен символ, и ты им стал, неохотно старую сбросив кожу — меч видавший виды в красивых ножнах, водруженный в церкви на пьедестал. 

Твое имя громче теперь звучит, но и значит меньше, чем новый титул. Пламя лижет прошлое с аппетитом и сжигает лучшие из личин. Я тебя старалась не узнавать, по чужим эскизам слепив надежду (ты молчал, желая остаться прежним, а толпа кричала тебе «виват»). Но сейчас я знаю тебя другим, без красивой маски, готовой речи — твой доспех искусен и долговечен, но я вижу то теперь, что под ним. Тебе дали в руки эфес меча и назвали именем «Инквизитор», подогнав кирасу из сильверита по твоим опущенным вниз плечам. 

Эту роль ты выучил назубок, не нуждаясь, в общем, ни в чьих подсказках. Я из камня выбила эту маску, чтоб и сам взглянуть под нее не смог.


	9. choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для daimos k.
> 
> Хоук - про-храмовник, в конце поддержавший магов, потому что Андерс. Боль, страдания. История Защитника Киркволла, пустившего всю свою жизнь дракону под хвост. Стихи.

—∞—

Если б мог — я все бы переиграл. Мы сроднились (я и моя дыра, этот гнусный город, пропахший тиной) и теперь не так уж мне и противно. Уголок в Клоаке впишите в счет (да и что ты мог предложить еще?). Да кому в последний раз доверял, параноик, попросту говоря — опасаюсь каждого обращения или каждой темной зловонной щели и, конечно, каждого «Ты мой друг», чтобы мертвецом не застыть к утру.

Да, защита делалась все прочней, только ты давно оказался в ней и давно сидел там, занозой в сердце, и сумел змеей на груди пригреться. Каждый маг в округе узнал в лицо, год за годом уже огня кольцо, все опасней пламя, сильнее, жарче — я согласен был, и не мог иначе, сотни жизней бросить к твоим ногам: лишь твоя осталась мне дорога.

Постепенно я потерял бы все (что прибой взамен тогда принесет?). Ни семьи, ни прошлого не осталось: я хотел как лучше (какая малость!), получил же, в общем-то, как всегда. С головой накрыла уже вода — ни вдохнуть, ни выплыть: тонуть придется. Но любовью это не назовется.

И, когда война погребла всех нас, я вдохнул поглубже в последний раз, разрубив безжалостно, что имелось. И откуда только такая смелость.

Если б мог — я что-то бы изменил. Но я сделал выбор. Остался с ним.

Пожалел, конечно же (только раз): в день, когда война погребла всех нас.


	10. condemn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Самсон и м!Инквизитор на суде в Скайхолде. Стихи.

—∞—

Напротив — глаза глубокого старика. Бесстрастные, холодные, равнодушные. Взглядом тяжелым пытаются вынуть душу. Не поддаюсь. Пока. Расселся на троне, пялится сверху вниз. Что тебе нужно, мальчик, чего искал ты, без колебаний раня, снимая скальпы? Споткнулся о правду и на петле повис.

Хочешь судить, врагов развелось навалом? Казнить, не умея миловать, невозможно. Я убивал для бога? Ну так ты тоже. Только мой бог реально существовал. Песня гремит в ушах, заглушая крик, ломка болезненно выкручивает суставы. Как незаметно я сделался таким старым, и лириум болью стал у меня внутри?

Смешно, инквизитор. Будешь меня пугать? Кандалы прикрывают ссадины и нарывы. Придержи для других душегубительные порывы, не пытайся давить на совесть своим врагам. Как ни крути, картина весьма грустна: два старика буравят друг друга взглядом. Я уничтожен рубиново-алым ядом, вымотан пыткой, лишающей меня сна.

Начался суд, вина всем известна, но лишь приговор ускользает от вынесения. Либо убьешь, даруя врагу спасение, либо оставишь жить.

Выбирай, щенок.


	11. По углям, чуть тлеющим, босиком

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок -доставляется к пиву. 
> 
> В Рэдклиффе юная леди Кусланд встречает Беллу, но их чувства остаются в прошлом после конца Пятого Мора. Стихи.

—∞—

Что случалось в юности — не упомнишь, только письма старый сундук хранит. Ты писала много — да все о том лишь, что сердечко вспомнить-то не велит.

Хороша собою глава отряда и всегда, что думает, говорит. Я одна боялась остаться рядом — вдруг смотреть в глаза ее не велит? Да иначе вышло — светлей улыбки не видала в жизни ни у кого. Все должны платить за свои ошибки — но тогда мне было не до того, а теперь мечты не собрать осколки, да и... в общем, было б что собирать...  
Я любить могла бы незнамо скольких и шутя из тысячи выбирать, но, взглянув в глаза твои, провалилась, словно в омут бронзовый, навсегда. Дни летели, ты мне все время снилась, позволяя мучаться да гадать — где и с кем ты бьешься сегодня ночью? Или спишь в спокойствии у костра?

Ты вернулась снова — намного жестче, как стрела убийственна и быстра. Не грубей ладони — нежнее кожа, что теперь открыта тебе одной. Ты вернешься, правда ведь? Если сможешь, ты вернешься снова, уже за мной.

Пролетают месяцы без надежды, если есть молитвы — то все о ней. Ты вернулась снова — сильней, чем прежде... даже слишком, кажется мне, сильней. На мече — зарубки, на коже — шрамы, да в глазах — жестокость и торжество.  
Целовать тебя в полумраке храма, наизнанку вывернув естество, предавая все, чем была довольна, отдавая все, чем владеть могла... упиваясь нежностью или болью, пока взгляд застили любовь да мгла.  
Я, должно быть, верила без оглядки, ничего не став и просить взамен, просто тихо вымолвив: «Все в порядке?», слыша поступь жесткую перемен.

Я не знала, как к тебе обращаться, столько дней в забвении проведя. Ты зашла оставить и попрощаться, нужных слов для этого не найдя. Я стояла долго еще у двери, взгляд Андрасте чувствуя на спине. Я смогу прожить еще долго, веря, что судьба осталась добра ко мне. Я найду, чем сердце свое заполнить, как стереть и снова начать с нуля.

Только будешь ли обо мне ты помнить, когда выйдешь замуж за короля?


	12. In Uthenera na revas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на зфб-14. 
> 
> Шартан и его история на протяжении восстания и Священного похода Андрасте. Стихи.

**Freedom**

Здесь светлеет небо и гаснут звезды, по одной в забвении растворясь. Этот мир отнюдь не для нас был создан, и на рваной карте мы просто грязь. Не солома спину в матрасе колет, вызывая горечь на грани сна, — это смерть пугает тебя, доколе жизнь полна кошмаров, а плоть тесна. И твой дух, не скованный, окрыленный, на секунду к небу взлетит, поверь...  
Зарешечен узкий проем оконный, на засов закрыта входная дверь. Растворились мысли о чем-то добром, да и сна теперь ни в одном глазу. На матрасе жестко и неудобно, и болит отколотый в драке зуб. Никакой надежды, чего ты хочешь? Раз родился эльфом — служи другим.  
Если духом слаб ты, слугой быть проще, задавив в зародыше сердца гимн... но когда так хочется быть свободным, ты отдал бы что — и кому — угодно, только чтобы больше не быть рабом. Весь твой род, склонившись, стоит веками, но как быстро, эльф, ты сломаешь камень, пока глупо бьешься о стену лбом?

**Alamarri**

Говорят, Империя не безбрежна и вдали живут себе племена, что настолько яростны и мятежны, что который год угрожают нам. Там витает в воздухе запах гари и деревья тихо шуршат листвой, и свободы выбора аламарри не лишило темное колдовство. Там свободней дышится на просторе, кто сильней — к победе других ведет.  
Пусть мечты глупы — пересечь бы море, и плевать, что дальше произойдет. Говорят (но врут же, всего скорее), что проходит в битве такая жизнь: только тот, чей меч остальных острее и чей конь быстрее других бежит, получает право оставить племя и, поднявшись выше, создать свое.  
Жизнь добра бывает лишь только с теми, кто до смерти борется за нее. Вы живете, спины подставив плети, пока где-то дует свободный ветер, что тебе желаннее всех наград.  
Но вдали давно полыхает пламя: уже третий год под другое знамя собирает воинов Маферат.

**Pantheon**

Пусть молитвы наши не слышат боги, чем сильней идущий, тем легче путь. Эта жизнь оставила шрамы многим, но не всех смогла под себя согнуть.  
Умоляй о помощи Эльгар’нана, но его о милости не проси: чем сильней болит, заживая, рана, тем быстрее смогут края срастись. Жажда мести выросла, монолитна: она будет вечно тебя душить. Над тобой раскинула руки Митал, чтобы смыть все это с твоей души. Как когда-то гнев разрывал на части, переполнит сердце твое вина. Пока мы друг к другу так безучастны, как же боги наши помогут нам?  
Попросив о честности Диртамена, ты не знал, что ждет тебя впереди. Когда стынет кровь в рассеченных венах, тебя держит за руку Фалон’Дин.  
Но пока ты жив, этот бой не кончен, твой удар уверен, а выстрел точен, Андруил направит твое копье.  
Ты судьбу свою изменить сумеешь, если ты в себя, наконец, поверишь, и тогда ничто тебя не убьет.

**War**

Зарастают шрамы, проходят годы: все сильнее гнев и слабее боль, и за то, чтоб все-таки быть свободным, плата может, в общем-то, быть любой. Ни к чему Силейз возносить молитвы, коль очаг не может тебя согреть. Будь готов сражаться, ввязавшись в битву, и, сражаясь, будь готов умереть.  
Над своей судьбою ты сам не властен, и ошейник стал лишь душить сильней. Наплевать, о чем там поет Андрасте, — вы спасетесь, если пойдете с ней. Новый бог, воспетый ее устами, не заменит ваших родных богов. Но когда здесь вспыхнул огонь восстаний, корабли пристали у берегов.  
Маферат дарует свободу многим, помогая цепи с запястий снять.  
Жизнь клинок бросает тебе под ноги, и ты должен будешь его поднять. Вы огнем и сталью пришли к свободе, только пламя клейма с души не сводит, и на это тысячи есть причин.  
Колдовство, конечно же, убивает, но Андрасте слушает и кивает, твою рану _магией_ излечив.

**Vir Tanadhal**

Колдовство способно на злые вещи: ты так долго пробыл его рабом, и сюжет пророчеств ее зловещих ты полгода видишь во сне любом. Победив, вы все же свободны стали, но спастись от памяти нелегко, и, хотя на шее нет больше стали, еще держат душу тиски оков.  
Маферат воюет и побеждает, но не может славы себе снискать: все победы сразу же присуждают неживому идолу из песка. Разве может смертный тягаться с богом и всего, что хочет, добиться сам?  
И среди дален оказалось много позабывших запросто вир’ассан ради легкой участи жизни шемлен, но не даст спокойно вздохнуть вина, ведь таких не сыщется подношений, что бы боги приняли, ма венан.  
Не спасут доспехи из венадаля, если ты не следуешь вир’адален, забывая веру свою и клан.  
Кто слабее — сдастся и позабудет, и сильнее эльвен поверит людям, как Андрасте в юности предрекла.

**Execution**

... Чем сильнее гнет волевых решений, тем страшнее прошлого глубина. Нам вообще не стоило верить шемлен, ведь они обманщики, ма венан. По пути предателя Фен’Хареля с легким сердцем каждый из них пройдет. Потому ты вызвался вместе с нею, что ты знал, как это произойдет, и ты знал, чем кончится этот выбор — в каждой кружке вьется спиралью яд.  
Ты на кон поставил себя и выбыл, а ее все так же боготворят. Острием клинка по открытой шее не решится жизнь оборвать архонт — за тобой достаточно прегрешений, чтоб повесить сразу же у ворот, но...  
Всего важнее — чтоб знали люди, что в реальной жизни конец один. Жар костра не скоро смельчак забудет и пятно кровавое на груди.  
Мы, поверив шемлен, ошиблись сами, и в ушах все слышится халам салин, ибо время вышло давно уже. Ты и сам пропитан людскою ложью, поздно в голос спрашивать: «Сколько можно, разве мало было кровавых жертв?!» 

**...**

Мир жесток — не стоило ждать иного  
И мечтать хоть что-нибудь изменить.  
Жертв уже давно не бывает много,  
И плевать, во имя чего они.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In uthenera na revas — «Свобода во сне наяву»   
> аламарри — племена, предшественники ферелденцев  
> Эльгар’нан — долийский верховный бог, бог мести  
> Митал — долийская верховная богиня, богиня-защитница   
> Диртамен — долийский бог, хранитель секретов, близнец Фалон’Дина   
> Фалон’Дин — «тот, кто отводит мертвых на ту сторону» — долийский бог, друг мертвых  
> Андруил — долийская богиня охоты  
> вир танадаль — Vir Tanadhal, «Путь трех дерев»  
> Силейз — долийская богиня домашнего очага  
> вир’ассан — Vir Assan, «Путь стрелы»   
> шемлен — shemlen, «люди»  
> ма венан — ma vhenan, «мое сердце»  
> венадаль — Vhenadahl, «Древо народа» — эльфийское священное дерево   
> вир’адален — Vir Adahlen, «Путь леса»   
> эльвен — elvhen, «эльфы»   
> Фен’Харель — «Ужасный волк», бог-предатель   
> халам салин — Halam sahlin, «Это закончится сейчас»


	13. burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солавеллан. Опять грустить, опять страдать. Стихи.

—∞—

Ма венан, ни одна из повестей не хранит так надежно все тайны, как старых могил гранит. Постарайся забыть и раны не береди, и однажды ко мне проведет тебя Фалон'Дин. Ма венан, никогда не поздно свернуть назад: верь тому лишь всецело, что видят твои глаза, а тому, что тебе сказали — не верь, не верь. Эти тайны хранят безмолвно следы в траве, облака в небесах, окрашенные огнем. Но пугает не сон, а то, что увидишь в нем.

Ма венан, тех скрижалей заново не собрать, и войною идет на брата, как прежде, брат, и молитвы богам слетают, как птицы, с уст. Вот поэтому я, конечно же, не вернусь. Ма венан, столько лет учился я предавать, но «тебя не люблю» по-прежнему лишь слова, а «с тобой я живой» имеет значенье чувств. Жаль, что жизни плевать на все, чего я хочу. Ма венан, моя гордость вдвое сильней меня: лишь ее, я боюсь, легенды и сохранят.

Я ломаю лишь то, чего не хочу сломать. А гореть или жечь — ты будешь решать сама.


	14. no light, no light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название — отсылка к одноименной композиции Florence + the Machine. 
> 
> Серые Стражи в количестве двух штук очень любят друг друга, горюют и отправляются на Глубинные тропы. Стихи.

—∞—

Умирая, хочешь ли ты спастись? Порождений кровь по рукам течет, и война неспешно теряет смысл, а судьба уже выставляет счет. Архидемон пал — так падешь и ты, обновляя список смертельных ран. Разбивать сердца или жечь мосты, выводя стрелой очертанья стран, оставляя кровь на сухой листве да отметки копоти на стене.  
Слишком много песен о волшебстве беспардонно врут нам, что смерти нет.

Но война страшнее, чем зеркала, и рождает доблестных палачей. Города сгорали бы в ней дотла, оплавляя прочную сталь мечей, оставляя остовы-угольки да густой и темный вонючий дым.  
Холодна земля, кандалы крепки. Кто проснулся нынче совсем седым? Пусть с тропы нехоженой не свернуть, что за беды прошлое навлечет? Но петля на шее не даст вдохнуть и по жидкой грязи поволочет.

Вот уже натянута тетива, только стрелы кончились в колчане. Никогда не верил чужим словам, в каждой песне врущих мне: «Смерти нет». Бей наотмашь — лезвием по рукам — чем больней, тем лучше. Я жив. А ты?  
Нам придется вырваться, но пока я смиряюсь с пологом слепоты, я не верю в меткость, и я не жду, будто жизнь оставит меня сама.  
Мы стоим в доспехах на тонком льду — но кому придется его сломать?

Тетивой за шею, вдавить сильней — задыхаясь, вывернуть, пережать. Оставлять ли шрамы? Куда ясней: оставлять царапины от ножа? Чтоб до крови, чтобы ее слизать, не лишая речи — лишая слов. Враг стоит напротив — глаза в глаза — и стрела направлена точно в лоб.  
Берегись того, что тебя страшит: не зеркальной глади... того, за ней... А сумеешь выстоять — поспеши, ибо смерть не даст вам бороться с ней.

Это скверна — змейками по груди да под кожей тянется от лица. Из последних Стражей лишь ты один стал похож так сильно на мертвеца. Все боятся, в общем-то, подходить и боятся мертвенного бельма — только как их в чем-либо обвинить? Здесь от страха каждый сошел с ума.  
Но до мяса руки рассечены — вперемешку с кровью засохший гной. Мне куски приличной величины отсекли от сердца стальной струной.

Только жизнь — неопытный музыкант — не дает напрасных, увы, надежд. Не приносит трупы врагов река, хоть подземный воздух отнюдь не свеж. Поглощен Ферелден игрой с огнем и помятый кубок испит до дна. Смерть стоит вплотную сегодня днем, и в глазах напротив она видна.  
Кто стал Серым Стражем — давно мертвец: не спасет ни магия, ни броня.  
А когда покажется: все, конец — размахнись сильней и добей меня.

Не любил бы — бросил бы подыхать, не берег бы — сразу убил бы сам. На груди вспотевшей твоя рука все нежней проходится по рубцам. И, ногтями впившись, смакуя кровь, растирая буквами до плеча, проклиная прошлое вновь и вновь и стараясь боли не замечать, обнимай покрепче. Целуй сильней.  
Ни чудес особенных, ни примет.

Но не ври мне только, что смерти нет: я отмечен ею и предан ей.

Умирая, хочешь ли ты сбежать? Да не кровь, а слизь, растеклась вокруг. Направляя в грудь острие ножа, оцарапав пальцы дрожащих рук, улыбаясь криво, едва-едва, ты давно остался совсем без сил.  
И из горла вспоротого слова не выходят с кровью, как ни проси.  
Никогда — так проще — не видеть свет, и ошибок — вовсе — не признавать.

И в любви признания — лишь слова.

Так поется в песнях о волшебстве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В моем случае — Терон Махариэль и Натаниэль Хоу. 
> 
> Написано по мотивам фика [Трещины в зеркале](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1775598) и хедканонов, связанных с ним.


End file.
